A Sequence of Desire
by RoseRed66v
Summary: Desire conceives change, change births desire. All humans, be it muggle, witch, or wizard, experiences desires. My name is Rosalyn and this is the path desire lead me. Interning at Hogwarts introduces Oliver Wood & Lucius Malfoy. First ever FF, Please R
1. Desire Conceives Change, Change Births D

**A Sequence of Desire**

**Chapter 1: Desire Conceives Change, Change Births Desire**

* * *

**Author's Note ** This is my first ever fan fic, so I beg you, Please Read & Review!  
I have my outline, so if you stick w/me, you won't have to wait long:) Again, don't hesitate to criticize, it's the only way I'll improve. Thanks! 

The characters of both Oliver Wood and Lucius Malfoy are based on their movie counterparts, Sean Biggerstaff and Jason Issacs, respectively.

**Disclaimer: **Many of the characters and the wonderful magic world in which they live are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. This story is the result of my imagination (and a few of my own characters) running wild in her world.

* * *

**_Desire conceives change, change births desire. All humans, be it muggle, witch, or wizard, experiences desires. Sometimes determination from within, maybe a few pushes or shoves from the outside, and a little luck actually sees them through. Sometimes passion doesn't even give you a choice. And sometimes they dissipate, and you always wonder "what if" or say "I could've". My name is Rosalyn and this is the path desire lead me._**

------------

I was walking out to the lush green castle grounds to enjoy my lunch under much anticipated rays of sunshine on this rare, bleached-bright day. It was calling me out. Take down my wavy, wispy, auburn hair, take off my stuffy business suit jacket, come and just sit in the grass. Calling me out to remove myself from the dank tendrils of oppressiveness, gradually wrapping itself around, dragging me down, from being caught inside the chilled, stone walls of Hogwarts for days on end, my weary head buried in endless parchment. The weather here in Scotland is too often so gray, so bleak and clammy, especially when compared to the tropical Caribbean, alive with the energy of vivid color and island life. I know it's an unfair comparison, but I truly didn't know just how different it would be, and now the golden tan I've known all my life is gradually fading to a sickly complexion.

I'm being too harsh, that really is my sole complain. After I graduated, I desperately wanted to intern and, hopefully, eventually teach at the very best wizarding school, which in my opinion, is the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've always wanted to travel to the United Kingdom as well, experience snow and take in whatever else the UK had to offer, not to mention those wonderfully charming accents that just make me shiver and melt! So when a gorgeous snowy owl swooped down over the crystal clear, blue waters onto the golden sands of a coconut tree shaded beach to deliver a letter stating they actually accepted my application, needless to say, I was beyond ecstatic.

With being here for only two weeks, and interning under the renowned, and renownedly stern, Professor McGonagall, my specialty being transfiguration, I am playing the classic role of shy, out of place, obedient, weary, overwhelmed, and frazzled intern very, very well. As my short black heals reverberated down the large, shadowed, stone hallway, I was in that heavy cloud when my senses suddenly became conscious of the warm, welcoming approach of the blinding outdoor sun. My head and eyes lifted up out of my own gloom and muddled mind to meet the once familiar sight, feel it's glow wash over me…but instead, crashed into a pair of arresting, ice-blue eyes belonging to a tall, broad man wearing a rich, black cloak and an aristocratic stature. He quickly snapped his tilted head and attention back to the smaller man in front of him, who was prattling away with a hushed voice and exuberant arms. Moving my way toward and past them, I couldn't help but sneak glances. Those clear eyes often made their way back to me as well. The way his long, thick, pale-golden hair radiated as the sunlight hit the back of his head and sneaked down the right side of his fair, beautifully contoured face, he looked positively striking. After my lunch break, there wasn't time for the frivolities of a man, no matter how stunning, to enter my mind again,… that is, at least not until a few weeks later.

------------

It was the day of the first Quidditch game, Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff, the whole school was tinged with an air of renewed excitement. Being under McGonagall's wing, I of course favored Gryffindor, who wasn't playing until a few weeks later, but I was still just as eager to welcome the change of pace as everyone else. That afternoon I was stuck alone in McGonagall's classroom, tiding up transfigurations gone wrong, right up until the game started. I grabbed my canvas tote bag, shoving everything in and rushed out, flinging the flap closed. I was half jogging, half walking my way quickly out to the Quidditch field, my eyes glued to the darkening sky as I watched the players rise on their brooms and the balls were released. Utter fanatical chaos erupted: The crowd was going crazy as the players and balls zoomed through the air. I suddenly felt a gentle, but firm thud on my left thigh, halting me abruptly, and bouncing my attention to the obstacle in front of me. It was him. The stoic figure in black shifted to face me, his presence was overpowering.

"I do believe you need to watch where you're going." his voice drawled out.

I looked down at his gleaming, silver snake headed staff still pressed against my thigh. He lowered it back to his side.

"You almost charged straight into me." he went on, raising a smug eyebrow.

"I'm sorry sir, I was just hurrying to get to the game." I muttered, still not able to look him squarely in the face, he had caught me off guard.

"Humph" came his guttural response when I finally looked right at him. He turned, rather dramatically, to walk away. But stopped just for a second, for his heavy, glass eyes to slide their corners, back to me, then continued on his high and mighty way, his black cloak billowing out behind him. What an arrogant man he is.

The game was brutal, or rather the Slytherin players were brutal, but Hufflepuff held their own. Though barely winning by 20 points in the end, only after that rude little snot, Malfoy, was too busy laughing and taunting his opponents to see the Snitch zoom right over his big head, followed by the very favored and extremely handsome Hufflepuff seeker, Cedric Diggory. After being here a few weeks, I still don't know all the students names, but Draco Malfoy's was one I learned the very first day purely from repeated scolding and instant dislike.

Propelled along by the chattering crowd of excited students shouting Cedric's name, plus a few angry Slytherins moping and raging their way back toward the enormous castle, I heard, "Rosalyn! ROSALYN!" Turning around, I saw a tall, wafer thin girl, stringy strands of blond hair escaping from a loose ponytail, pushing her way toward me. She looked as if she'd been playing in the game rather than a sideline spectator. "Hey Debra!" I waved my arm to her. Debra was Madam Hooch's daughter; she's been assisting both her mother and Madam Pomphry as training and using Hogwarts as a quiet, safe place to study and practice magical sports medicine. We became good friends straight off being the only ones here the same age, although I honestly think that girl could make friends with a wall or rock if need be.

"Were 'ave you been all avvy!" she yelled at me, throwing up her arms.

"I was late, I couldn't find you. Apparently transfiguring lizards into jewelry is utterly imposable for third years; I still have a green, scaly watch in my bag getting more and more tongue-tied as the seconds go round." Sticking my tongue out and twisting my face as I explained.

She laughed, "Yeah, but not as imposable as it is for that daft twit, Draco, to ever catch the Snitch!"

"So you mean he's always been a great seeker?" I snickered.

"You think he became seeker out of pure skill? His father made tha' 'appen. He's too busy takin' the piss out of everyone else. The only way that team ever wins is by cheatin' or clobberin' all their opponents into Pomphry's care. Blimey, did you see how Parkinson slammed the Bludger into that Hufflepuff player's head, not two feet away?! I bet you… " she rambled on about the game as we walked in the dark, the bright stadium lights behind us.

I saw him again, the man. He was in the distance, tromping briskly but somehow still elegantly, over to the Slytherin players. He glanced around and his eyes paused on me. The Earth skipped a beat in it's ongoing revolutions, for a second, it was only us. Just then someone bumped into me from behind. I hadn't realized I slowed down or stopped. I turned back to him, but he had kept going. Debra had stopped a few feet in front of me, her hands on her hips. She marched back to me, shaking her head.

"Oooh, I despise him," she seethed, "you don't want to think about even going near that."

I looked at her quizzically. "Near what?"

"Girl don't even. I saw you." she laughed.

"I don't …"

"Do you know who that IS?" she cut me off, watching him, "THAT is Lucius Malfoy! A vicious creature, pure embodiment of evil he is! Walks around like he's a living god, his nose stuck up in the air like everyone below him reeks of rubbish. That's all he's full of. Rubbish. Thinks he could 'ave the whole magic and muggle world at his fingertips if he wanted to. Don't get me started on how much he hates muggles!" We both stood there staring at him like stones in a river as the crowd moved around us. "A Deatheater to the end, that one." Then she grabbed my arm, pulling me along.

I was lost in my thoughts as she nudged me and pointed back. "Well daddy doesn't look too 'appy." Lucius was yelling, his long golden hair swished violently as he grasped the base of Draco's neck and shoulder and shook him. "I'm telling you, the bad apple didn't fall too far from that tree." I turned away and kept walking.

------------

I could not get him out of my mind, our minor encounters, very minor encounters kept swirling around and around in my head. I wish I had a pensive to dump them out in, so they can swirl around in there and leave me alone. I even started causally mentioning him to people, to paint a better picture of just how evil he really is, to maybe eventually, and hopefully even physically, revolt at the slightest thought of him. No luck. The image of his paralyzing eyes staring at me, his beautiful build, his voice, his mouth, and that power that emanates from his being. Oh I want him! I'm being stupid and irrational, the person he is…is completely disgusting! Disgusting and ferocious and malicious, manipulating, egocentric…so stunning. Stop it, STOP it! What is wrong with me! It must be a spell.

I tried to busy myself, occupy my mind at every second, though Professor McGonagall kept me quite busy on her own. I never realized that being at Hogwarts was going to be a full time, around the clock experience. There is no off time, this place envelops you completely. So different than my old life, but so wonderful. Well, as for my plan, it worked best as it could, but when I'm alone, in the safe haven of my own room, leisurely drifting off to sleep, my mind wanders on it's own account to places that I have no control.

------------

Quidditch fever reached unparallel heights today. It was the first Gryffindor game,… and it was against Slytherin. There was yelling, shouting, reptile green and shimmering silver, brilliant red and glittering gold, blinking banners, screeching buttons, and pure marvelous bedlam, everywhere, all day long. McGonagall was wound tighter than usual today, though she did seem to take it extra easy on her house Quidditch players, even pretending not to notice Harry Potter's snores. Which in fact, became so loud, Mr. Weasley had to kick him under the table, and he fell off his chair. In fourth period, I went to get something from the walk-in supply cupboard in the back, only to feel a hard thud as I pushed open the door, so I pushed again, harder.

"Ow!" I poked my head in to see a boy's hand clutching the top of his brown haired head.

My hand flew up to my mouth, trying to stifle my laughter, "I am SO sorry!" When he looked up, it was team captain, Oliver Wood, sitting crossed-legged on the floor with papers and diagrams strewn out around him. Students aren't supposed to be in here, but he was such a pleasant, and not to mention handsome, young man, I couldn't help but be nice. I helped him up, "What are you doing in here?" I laughed.

"Professor McGonagall suggested it, you know, as a safe, quiet place to prepare for the game." He had one of those voices I was talking about, the kind that'll melt you into a soft puddle.

"I don't think the safe part worked out."

"No, not thanks te you." he cracked with the cutest smirk. He was so endearing!

"Alright, you just move aside, let me get my stuff, and you can go back to quietly worrying."

He bowed his adorable round head and widely stepped aside. I could feel him placidly calm as he waited for me gather what I needed. I could also feel those deep, dark, eyelash riddled eyes on me, so I tried to hurry.

"That's it." I stated, turning around to face him and just quick enough to see him lift his head,…and his gaze. Would've never expected that from him, he's so innocent looking. Well, except when it comes to Quidditch that is. But boys will be boys. Hell, I'd have done the same. He raised a sly, expectant eyebrow at me with that smirk of his. What a charmer! I wonder if he knew just how endearing it really was. Lord, I felt like a schoolgirl, how could you not adore that face. "I guess I'll leave you be." I was positively beaming on the inside. "Watch your head!" I joked as I closed the door behind me. I heard him laugh. Just as the door was about to click shut, I felt the handle gently pull back open a few inches.

Oliver stuck his face out. "Hey, no one's supposed to know I'm in here. McGonagall doesn't want to be seen doing favors for her house."

"Oh sure, no problem."

We stayed like that for a few seconds, his face just looking at me through the cracked, shadowed cupboard door, and me standing there in the middle of a vacant floor, the nonchalant young intern, looking back. There was something there, and we both knew it, we both felt it.

What is wrong with me, he's a STUDENT! Be it a seventh year student. A popular, mature, smart, earnest, athletic, attractive student. Where was he when I was in school?! After that day, I always seemed to like the days he came in for transfiguration more. But it wasn't him I was eager to see at the Quidditch game later that day.

------------

High up in the stands, Debra and I were cheering wildly along with the Gryffindor fans. Though I seemed to be the only vocal Wood fan among many Potter supporters. Doesn't matter, we were winning! But I was secretly disappointed, I'd been looking out for Lucius Malfoy, hoping to catch even a glimpse of him. I don't know why.

"Oi, look at that brilliant save in slow motion!" The short second year beside me was telling his friend, twirling his omnioculars.

"Can I see that?" I turned to him, reaching out my hand. "Oh, just for a second!" I snapped when he stared at me.

I snatched it when he hesitantly held it out and quickly scanned the boxes. I saw him, pale hair tied back, chin up, looking radiantly smug, like one being watched at all times, and reveling in every single second of it. He was seated in the teacher's box, right beside the greasy potions teacher, Severus Snape. That figured.


	2. Illuminations in Candlelight

(Chapter 2)

Illuminations in Candlelight

* * *

**Author's Note ** This was an extremely fun chapter to write, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

* * *

"I love this place." I breathed out with a smile. Laying delightfully content on my downy soft bed with an overstuffed belly, the cream bedspread billowed out around me like a cozy cloud, as I inhaled the pumpkin spice candle burning by my bedside, I finally felt that I was home. Today was Halloween, a holiday of tricks n' treats. And by ten o'clock this morning, I realized just how seriously the students took this holiday, I've never been scared more times in my life! But it's all good fun, I love a good scare or surprise, as does everyone else. Well, except maybe for McGonagall, even the points in her own Gryffindor house started rolling down thanks to the Weasley twins. 

Golden orange and midnight black, wispy, sticky spider webs, and all enchanted creatures of the night roamed and decorated the entire castle. Or at least I hope they were enchanted and not the bona fide deal. Oh, the Dining Hall looked and smelled spectacular, the mouthwatering, table-buckling feast lit by floating jack o' lanterns hanging below the bewitched night ceiling, scattered with scanty gray clouds and an eerie full moon. What a wonderful holiday, I've never celebrated it in the Caribbean, but I think it just might be my new favorite. Or up there with Christmas anyway. Onyx Coal sprang up on the bed and rubbed his soft, velvety body against me. I got him two weeks ago, a beautiful, dark Chartreux with bright copper eyes. My new love! He snuggled up to me, purring as I stroked him. I've never really fancied cats in the past, but they're amazing creatures. I can't believe how attached to each other we've become already. He rubbed his cute, furry face under mine, claiming me as his own.

I can't imagine what Christmastime here will be like or if I'll even stay. I honestly have very few family and friends to go back to. Not that I have many here, just Deb and now Onyx. I've always been a personally cautious person and the life of a witch is one that is closed off to muggles. You don't have the freedom to be who you really are with them, there will always be secrets, which is never good for relationships, of any sort. Trust me, I've tried. However, the few I do have would murder me if I didn't come back to see them. My best friend, Emma, mainly. We grew up together in muggle families, both knowing we had special abilities. Our families were in no way wealthy, so we went to a very small private wizarding school together at fourteen when we were old enough to work and pay for it. But I'm mostly thinking of my adopted parents, I do love them very much, and we've never spent Christmas apart. In fact we've never spent more than a few days, at most, apart, and I know how much they miss me. They couldn't have any of their own children, I'm the only one. I don't know my real parents, but I did some research, and I do know they were magic folk. Mum and dad are simple, but open-minded muggles, and have always supported my love for and talent in the magic world. They claim they've known since I was I baby; people in the islands tend to be a bit more connected with the world of magic.

BOOM! POP! What was that? Onyx dashed off the bed, and I went to the window. POP! A huge pumpkin dazzled orange and green in the night sky. BOOM! A huge bat exploded into life swooping down over the screaming kids and fizzling out. Party's still going well into the night.

Bang! "You still awake?" Debra was at my door. That didn't take long!

"Well, if I wasn't I would be now." I answered, grabbing my burnt brown boots off the floor and my long, dark red coat from over the back of a chair. I swung open the door. "Lets go!

------------

End of term exams were right around the corner, everyone was frantic and more than a little stressed. It was late, and I was sitting at a heavy wooden desk in the enormous library, the oddly comforting scent of old books, smoke, ink, and candle wax around me, my head over endless books and parchment, eyes dry, layered waves of fine hair curtained over to one side as I rubbed the aching stress point in the back of my neck. But I had to get this stuff done. Mcgonagall is a hard woman to impress, and I've been intent on doing just that.

The library was so quiet and empty, the only sound was the soft rain outside, the only light or movement came from the golden glow of a few dotted flickering candles and lanterns. It was the perfect atmosphere to be peacefully sleeping, but I've been in here, working and reading, for hours upon hours. My eyelids were weighing down as if attached to bricks. I was still rubbing the back of my neck when a warm hand brushed mine, raising the hairs on my skin. Suddenly, I felt the pressure of two large hands on my shoulders. I paused. Who is this? The presence felt masculine. The hands started kneading. "Looks like you could do with a bit o' strong brew." I glanced around, a red ribbed sweater decorously contoured to the athletic body underneath, I glanced up, Wood's face shone in the candlelight above me, casting an enhancing glow on his beautiful, curved features. His deep, chocolate eyes lowered to mine. There was always this heavy, sensual, ambivalence that hung about when he's near to me, like static in the air, crackling out a question I don't think I want answered, because I know nothing at all's happened, but this is not right.

"Oliver." I stated.

"Um-hm?" he replied, concentrated on relaxing my shoulders.

I had to think of something to say to distract this, a question, anything.

"You ah, surprised me. I didn't think there was anyone else in here. Why are you..?"

"Oh, I've been in the back studying for my Potions and Ancient Runes exams tomorrow. You can rightly imagine how exciting my Mondays are with THOSE classes." He said sarcastically, still massaging. Even behind me, I could see the smirk.

"You're probably just as dead as I am then." I hinted, yawning for effect.

"Nae, not really."

Oookay…time to stop him and leave…ummm, that feels so good! His thumbs were working into and up the back of my neck, right where it needed it. My body and mind softened, relaxed completely under his persuasion. My eyes closed, breathing in deeply as he kept kneading. Tender lips softly brushed the back of my neck, sending a shiver through me, delicate kisses becoming more and more passionate. I felt one hand slide down onto my arm, the other, warm when it touched my skin, gliding up my neck, behind my ear, cradling my head, as his full, red, moist mouth ardently snaked its way up and around to the curve under my jaw. My hand unconsciously eased into his short hair, gripping, pulling his head into me. OH MY GOD! His ragged breathing, feel of his teeth, breath, lips seeping into me; I was losing control. Oh my… I can't…think….This. This has…to stop…stop…STOP! I shook myself into composure. Breathed in heavily, chest rising. "Stop…Oliver stop." I breathed out. He did. I felt hands, mouth, and passion release their grip from me. I felt him shy away. I couldn't turn around, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't turn around to face him. It couldn't become real. If I turned around, it will become real. That couldn't happen. After what seemed like eternity, I turned around. Gone, the place was empty, I stared into vacant darkness.

I slowly gathered all my things in my tote bag, arranged the books back on the large, worn shelves as I arranged my head, blew out candles, picked up my lantern, and left.

-----------

I was nearing the potions class, making my way through the dark, ancient, lonely hallways of Hogwarts, on the way back up to my room when the cloth strap of my tote bag snapped from its seams, spilling out all its contents to the floor as it fell. The glass ink jar smashed on the ground, thick dark liquid oozed out around it. Now! Are you bloody kidding me! How the hell did that happen! I stooped down, frustrated, slamming the bottom of my iron lantern of the floor, to pick up all my things.

"You are quite the clumsy one, aren't you?" An unnerving, posh voice came from the blackness around me. I heard heavy booted footsteps coming closer. My heart started pumping. I reached for my wand and rose to see the pale face of Lucius Malfoy emerging from the shadows like a night demon, stopping only a feather's breath away from me. I could smell his cologne as it mingled in the heat emanating from his body into a cloud around me. Funny, from someone this cold? "Allow me." his voice was sugared, what does he want? He took out his wand, intricate, long, and solid, righted everything into my bag with a mare flick, and magically mended my strap. He gracefully picked it up and held it out to me. His face was alive with mischievousness, I could see it crawling under his skin. I could do nothing else than take what was being offered, which I did skeptically, having the feeling it would be more than just the bag.

"Thanks." I muttered. Why do I always do that around him? I'm not timid…usually. Don't let him do this to you. I stood evenly, looking him squarely in the face. We stood close in the lantern's weak circle of light, illuminating secrets, the unknown. We stood, just waiting, thought not awkwardly, for the other to make their move, to say something, to get away.

"I heard you were the new intern around here, McGonagall's specifically."

"And I heard you were, to quote, 'the embodiment of evil.'" I responded flatly. My head wasn't right, I was tired, I was in a foul mood. Oh you should see how he grinned at that, his face positively glowed. His reaction actually surprised me. I guess the rumors were true. Now I felt as if I were stroking his ego. He sure as hell doesn't need that by the looks of it.

"Asking around about me?" He quirked. I hated his smugness.

"I don't need to, not to find out about your revolting character." I spat. Now he seemed visibly taken back.

"Revolting?" he sprang back, "Maybe you should rightly ask about who I really am before you get cheeky with me love."

"I'll try to remember that next time I happen to run into you."

"Do that, because you are becoming quite the inconvenience."

"Well, blimey, I'm so very sorry my bag snapped for NO apparent reason, spilling ink over all my things, right before YOU came lurking out of the shadows. And that you had to stop me with your walking stick; I should remember for future reference that the elderly move slowly." We were both a bit furious now.

"Listen here Ms. Langett, this is the last time I'm warning you. Hold your tongue!" The fire was boiling.

"Or what?" I tempted. He impulsively reached behind me, shoved his fingers inside my hair, yanking it by the roots, jerking my head up, and bringing his face in close to mine. I could see his threat bursting through his eyes, in his flared nostrils, about to pour out his mouth. I spoke before he could. "So it's you who's been asking around?" His eyes narrowed in thought. "Ms. Langett?" I quipped.

He smiled. Still a devious smile. "Common knowledge." he shrugged. His painfully tight grip loosened, a little. "It's not everyday a beautiful, young woman comes to intern at Hogwarts." Words dripping honey as they came out. His eyes flashed and his smile turned charming as he lowered it and brushed his smooth lips on mine. Why'd he have to be so freekin' hot! I stayed still. I'm not playing his game. "Dear me, we are a stolid one, aren't we." he mused, pulling back and releasing his grip, sliding his fingers out of my hair. I gave him nothing to bounce off of. He summoned my lantern from the floor and dangled it in front of me by the tip of his finger. "Well, let us hope this will keep you warm tonight." He winked slyly when I took it. His arrogance is infuriating!

"Good night Mr. Malfoy." I declared emphatically and walked off.

"'Til next time." I heard him whisper under his breath.

-----------

I don't remember how I got back up to my room, my head was spinning, thoughts flying everywhere. How did that happen with Oliver. How did I let that happen with Oliver. With a student! Why did I give in…how did I stop? I kept shaking my head to clear it, no thoughts at all. Pounding it with the side of my fist, my palm. Why did I say that to Lucius Malfoy. Why didn't I fight back. God, I really wanted to kiss him. I hate him. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't think. I had so many emotions running through me, anger, passions mixed with a morality crisis. I kept running my hands through my hair. I seemed to develop a sudden outbreak of confused, convulsive, nervous habits. What the freakin' bloody hell just happened?

------------

I bathed my face repeatedly in the sink with ice-cold water for a full five minutes the next morning. I had barely gotten a wink of sleep when I plopped down next to Debby in the dining hall for breakfast.

"Ye look bloody knackered!" she exclaimed when she saw me.

"Thanks." I replied wearily as I put a gooey, glazed cinnamon roll, French toast, and some fluffy scrambled eggs on my plate. I was starving. And I needed comfort food.

"Rough day yesterday, was it?" she commented, eyeing me and my plate as I slathered everything in smooth butter and sticky maple syrup.

"Day was fine, rough night more like it!"

"Mcgonagall huh, blimey she can be a stiff."

"That too, but I actually had a student try to come on to me." she chuckled. "In the library!" She slapped the table, chuckling even louder.

"Well. It's not like there's any other place to stalk you down at, is there!"

"You know, I hadn't thought of that." I laughed, taking a bite of the deliciously soft French toast "…and I had another thrilling run-in with the one and only Mr. Lucius Malfoy himself." Then she got serious and gave me that look again. "Don't give me that, it wasn't my fault." I told her about the whole fiery episode.

"You're bleeding mad! You still fancy him, don't you?"

"Didn't you hear what I just told you?" I exasperated.

"I most certainly did! Better watch yourself, unless he doesn't want something else, seems he fancies you a bit too." She warned. "He's a very dangerous man."

"So I've heard."

"A cunning, vile, and dangerous man."

"I've seen it. First hand." I touched the tender roots at the back of my head. "I still have the headache."

------------

I pulled in my brown suede, faux fur lined coat closer around me to keep away the chill seeping to my bones. It was cold, and I was outside, on my way to the Owlery after lessons to send letters to my parents and Emma, letting them know I'll be home for Christmas, when Debra slid up beside me with her lanky self.

"Sooo…just who was this student?"

"Where'd you come from?" I laughed., jokingly looking around.

"Quit dithering about. Answer the question!" her bright, round eyes demanded me.

I hesitated, I liked and trusted her, but I didn't want to put myself or Oliver in any trouble. I know she meant no harm at all. I'd have been the same way.

"Well?"

"Wood."

"Who?"

"You sound like an owl."

She shoved me.

"Oliver Wood." I laughed, stumbling to the side, putting up my hands in defense, "Oliver Wood."

"The obsessive Quidditch captain?"

"That's the one."

"Blimey, he's a fit bloke, idn't he!"

I couldn't help it. I stopped, turned to her, and burst out laughing. "What!"

"If there's ever a time you can't find me, it's cuz I'm out there," she said, flinging her arm to the Quidditch pitch, "Watching either Oliver or Cedric practice."

"Are you serious?!"

"Oh yeah, along with loads of other girls. I have to say, more for Cedric though." She paused dreamily, as if to picture his face. "Seems to have more of a personality and interests outside of Quidditch, him. And a bit nicer, and charming, and debonair too," she added with a flair, "if you ask me."

"Oliver's plenty nice an' all those things. And he has a personality!"

"Ace! Look who's defending her man."

"I was just defending him as a student."

"Um-hum." She giggled.

"I can't imagine he could actually make room in his head for sommit' other than Quittage!" She joked.

"He really is a bit fanatical. I caught him in Mcgonagall's cupboard with diagrams first game!"

"He's always so brash and," deepening her voice, " authoritative…"

"When it comes to Quittage."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing really, just the vibe I got from him."

She looked amusingly disappointed, "A vibe. That's it. That's what you're going off of? I could've swore I got a vibe off of sneaky Snape a few times!"

"He is a bit creepy, idn't he? …Actually is was sitting in the library when he came up from nowhere and started massaging my neck and shoulders. He's pretty decent too! Almost relaxed me into a coma. But the way he was looking at me…there was just this vibe, completely wrong, you know." I adore her, but I couldn't tell her anymore. It's not like we actually even kissed, and I 'm a bit of a private person anyway.

"Not proper, I know. But now I 'ave sommit' to dream about when I'm watching him play."

I elbowed her. "Tell me when the next time that is, and I'll join ya!

"I knew you fancied him." Elbowing me back.

------------

I dreaded having to see Oliver again, let alone having to deal with him in the classroom. He student, me professional teacher. But I somehow managed not to see him all week, or rather, he managed to avoid me. He was in class for Transfiguration finals on Friday, but being exams, I pretty much stood around making sure not one talked or cheated. After that, classes were over for winter break. Only the professors and a handful of students ever stay.

Before I left, everything twinkled with fairy lights, silver, red, and gold flashed everywhere, and outside had a fresh layer of glistening snow. Absolutely breathtaking! As I got on the last train leaving Hogwarts, I promised myself I'd stay for Christmas next year.


End file.
